Hades' Cabin
Hades' Cabin Description Hades' cabin's walls are made of solid obsidian, with heavy columns, and no windows. There is a skull over the door. It has torches that burns green Greek fire for twenty-four hours a day. The inside looks like the inside of the palace built in the Underworld. Residents Counselor # Xavier Daniels Lieutenant # Lilianne Van der Berg Members # Selene # Tiffany Dyhard # Jason Blaise # Mia Chance # Jack Davis # Blake Ashthorn # Richard Alaschia # Obitus Orci # Maeve Jones # Patch Ross # Clyde Davison # Cody Knight # Jacob J. Night Campers Not Year Round # James Knight # Starla Hickox Adoption # Inactive # Cello Medici # Terra Medici Former Members # Lane des La Mare (Dead) # Twilight Abbott # Alyssa Michaels (Ghost) # Aleksandra Ivanette Romanov (Dead) # Draco Inferno (Left Camp) # Theodore Maclaseus # Alison Chapman (Hunter of Artemis) # Silver McCartney (Hunter of Artemis) # Raphael Smith (Left) # Kohana Chang (Left) # Bale Thorn (BC) # Charity (Ghost) Gallery Powers Offensive # Children of Hades have the ability to resurrect a single undead corpse which will fight, mindlessly, along side them until it is broken down or dismissed. # Children of Hades can create very small fissure in the ground which spew small amounts of hellfire for a few moments before closing. Defensive # Children of Hades have the ability to create a small tremor which topples everyone nearby off their feet. # Children of Hades can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive # Children of Hades have the innate ability to vanquish the undead with a single attack. # Children of Hades are able to communicate with the dead. # Children of Hades can sense when a mortal or half-blood that they know has died through a "buzzing" in their ears. Supplementary # Children of Hades have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. # Children of Hades have a heightened control over the undead and can usurp dominance from others who control the undead. # Children of Hades are able to have physical contact with ghosts, as in being able to touch them and feeling them as if they where alive. Counsellor Only # In rare cases, Children of Hades have the ability to summon a large group of undead corpses, about ten, which can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner; the longer they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained. Traits # Children of Hades radiate death. # They tend to have dark attitudes # They like shadowy places. Treaty with other cabins I (Tsumi Tanake) have made a treaty with the Poseidon's Cabin. * We will try to get our respective fathers to work together. * We will defend each other if other cabins attack. I (Tsumi Tanake) have made a treaty with the Zeus cabin. * We will try to get our respective fathers to work together. I (Tsumi Tanake) have made a treaty with the Nike Cabin. * Mutual Defense in case of Nyx Cabin attack. I (Tsumi Tanake) have made a treaty the Persephone's Cabin. * We have a Mutual Defense Pact * We are allied in Quests * We will share our Camp Duties Enemy cabins * Category:Cabins Category:Children of Hades